I Can't Hear You Over The Music Anyway
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: Abigail is mute. Always has been. She's learned to deal with it, but when two random boys take two random items from her she has to get them back. And what's up with the new kid in class? (A Nat Wolff FanFiction, not necessarily Naked Brother Band) Please Comment! :):):):):):):):):):):)
1. Chapter 1

Abigail walked into a long abandoned house, she made as much noise as possible to make sure there was no one there. When there was no reply she walked over to the abandoned staircase, and opened her guitar case. Her red hair created a curtain in front of her face as she looked at her fingers. She was silent, and let the guitar supply all the sound she needed. Suddenly there was a sound. It was snapping wood. Next came the voices. She packed up her guitar, and ran to hide behind the staircase. She soon saw two teenage guys walk down the stairs.

"Man, we narrowly escaped those girls." The taller one said. He walked over to the steps, and picked something up. It looked dusty.

"Good thing I decided we should climb that tree." The other spoke. They both had voices like the princes in fairytales had, and both looked like, with a change of clothes, they could be princes. One had hair that was slightly spiked up, and very dark, the other had a head full of curls. Abigail was so busy studying them she didn't notice she had left her only guitar pick on the steps. The curly haired one bent over, and picked it up.

"Alex," the first one said, "Come on! Mom will be worried." He continued walking towards the door. Alex stood up slowly, and looked around to see if there was anyone around that could've left it. He looked in Abigail's general direction. Her breath got caught in her throat as they made eye contact. He pocketed the pick, and walked down the stairs.

"Nat," he spoke, "I could've sworn I saw someone over at the stairs." He said.

"I bet you forgot your contacts, didn't you?" The apparent Nat said. Alex nodded, "And there _is_ a statue over there." Nat said pointing to where Abigail stood.

"I guess you're right." Alex said. They walked out the big double doors. Abigail sighed, and stood up. He took her pick. Her one, and only pick, and she couldn't stop him. Abigail sighed, and picked up her guitar case. She walked over the big double doors, and into the fresh air, and Sun light. She whistled as she walked. Though she couldn't talk, that didn't mean she couldn't blow air through her lips to create sound.

Abigail was born with an abnormality in her genes. She could hear, and see, and smell, taste, touch, everything, but she couldn't speak. She hated that it was the only thing holding her back as a performer. She couldn't sing, but she could make a guitar sing. Abigail came from a happy family with both her protective parents, and two normal siblings. Her family was perfect, yet Abigail hated coming home. She dreaded dinner time, and she absolutely hated how much her parents disliked her music.

"Its just noise, Abby." Her mother always said. And she, most of all, hated being called Abby. Abigail much preferred to be called Gail, but her mother would "have none of that".

All Abigail could do was go to school, come home, and stay in her room until dinner was ready. But occasionally she would climb out her window, and sneak to a quiet place. She would either take pictures, or play her guitar.

She couldn't get a job, so she put out her hat every time she was around other people. She usually didn't make much money, but she didn't care. She loved the music.

Abigail climbed back up to the window in her room, and climbed in. She put her guitar away, and sat down. She sighed, and peeked out her door.

"Abby?" He mother called.

'I'm late for dinner!' She thought.

"Hon?" Her mother called again. Abigail appeared and smiled, "Where were you?" She asked. Abigail drew a '_z_' in the air, "Oh, sleeping!" Her mother smiled, "It's time to eat." She said. Abigail nodded, and made her way down the stairs. She sat in her usual spot at the table, and ate while her family talked about how their day was.

"Abby, what about your day?" Her dad asked. She shrugged, "Oh Come on! I'm sure there was something!" He said. She thought over her day.

**She woke up, fell out of bed, dragged a comb across her head. She made her way down stairs, and drank a cup of coffee, and looking up, she noticed she was late. She grabbed her coat, and grabbed her hat, made the bus in seconds flat.** After that her day was normal.

She shook her head in response to her father. He shrugged.

"Lizzy, Hope, you're gonna clean the dishes tonight." Her mother said to Abigail's sisters. The two girls across from Abigail groaned.

"But mom!" Hope said

"No buts, go." She said, "Now, Abby," she turned towards her, "We know you went out earlier." She said.

"You're not in trouble, but next time, leave a note." Her father added. She nodded, and went up to her room. She picked up her guitar, and played a few chords. She sighed, and picked up her notebook. Or at least she tried to. It was gone.

'I bet it was those intruders.' She thought to herself. She sighed, and leaned back on her bed. Next thing she knew it was morning. She got up, and got ready for school.

"Abby?" Her mother called from downstairs. Abigail stomped to show she was awake, "I'm coming up." She called. Her door soon opened, and her mother appeared.

"Are you ready for school?" She asked. Abigail shook her head, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out jeans, and a t-shirt, "Hurry up, OK?" Abigail nodded, and got dressed. She decided to walk to school that morning. She stepped outside into the cold autumn air. School had started just a few days ago, and Abigail was already tried of it. She made it to class **by the skin of her teeth, and by the breadth of a hair.** She sat down, and pulled out her history book.

"Class, we have a new student today," Mrs. Greenfield said, "His name is Nat Wolff, and be has a request for you all."

"Hi, you might recognized me as someone you know, or maybe not, but please don't crowd me if you do." He smiled, "Thanks." He added before taking the seat next to Abigail. He smiled at her, and waved. She waved back and grinned. He seemed nice.

**:^{D**

**OK! Guys let me know what you think of this story! :):):):):) The bold (except this note), are song lyrics, the above one was from a Day In The Life by the Beatles, and The second one was from ****AnyRoad**** by George Harrison! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nat kept looking over at Abigail throughout the class. Once class was over Nat walked over to her.

"I'm Nat." he said holding out his hand to her. She shook it, and nodded, "And you are?" he asked. She walked over to her desk, "Hey, no need to walk away! I just wanted to get to know you!" Nat said waking away from her. She put out her hand to try to stop him, but he was out of reach. She blew the air out of her cheeks, and began packing up her books. In this school they don't use lockers, they let you carry around all your books all day. So when Abigail's shoulders almost pop off, she can't even whine about it. She walked into the next class, Algebra. She was pretty good at it, but that didn't mean she liked it. She was one of the only students that wasn't failing this class.

"Everyone, this is Nat." Mr. Smith said in his monotone voice. Everyone said "hello", and sat down in their seats. Nat sat down beside her again, and tried again.

"Hey," he whispered, "Look, I'm sorry for walking out on you." he said, "Are we good?" he held out his hand. Abigail grabbed her small blackboard, and drew a smiley face. She put it down, and wrote something.

'Nat, I'm Mute. I can't talk. That's why I walked away. it was to get a piece of paper, and a pen.' she held it up for him to see, but he wasn't paying attention. She groaned, and put the board down.

"Miss Abigail. Can you tell me what X equals?" Mr. Smith asked. Abigail worked it out.

'23.02?' she wrote.

"Correct." He said. Nat didn't look back over until after the class had ended.

"Hey," He said walking up to her, "You wanna go get coffee?" He asked. Abigail nodded, and grabbed her book bag, "And I know what you're thinking, I'm sure you wanna blow off school as much as I do." He said grabbing his bag. They walked out of the classroom, and out to the hall.

"NAT!" Some other guy called from the other end of the hall ,"Where are you going?" Alex asked. Nat smiled.

"I'm going to get coffee." He said.

"Where?!" He asked, "I didn't see any coffee places around here!" He said.

"I was thinking maybe she knew some." Nat said gesturing to Abigail.

"Do you even know her name?" The other asked. Nat put his hands behind his back. Abigail took her pen out, and wrote 'Gail' on his hand.

"Her name is Gail." He said. Abigail thought they looked slightly familiar, but she just couldn't out her finger on it.

"Abigail." Kylee Palmer said coming up behind her. Kylee was called Kyle, and had been Abigail's best friend since kindergarten. She was Abigail's speaker for the longest time. Abigail waved to Kyle, and returned to the boys. Kyle listened to what the boys had to say.

"You can't just leave!" The nameless one argued.

"Why not?!" Nat asked putting on his coat. The other was at a loss for words, "Look, Alex, you better go on to class." Nat said grabbing his bag.

"Nat?" Kyle asked. He turned around, "And Alex." She pondered for a moment, "HOLY CRAP YOU'RE NAT AND ALEX WOLFF." She said.

"Yeah, keep it down." Nat said, "And you are?" He asked.

"OH! Kylee, but you can call me Kyle!" She said, "Sorry, but you guys used to be HUGE." She said loudly.

" Yeah, used to be." Alex mumbled as he walked away.

"No! Wait!" Kyle called running down the hall after him.

"Ready to go?" Nat asked. Abigail nodded, and walked out to the door. She walked over to her car, and pulled out her keys.

"Oh, you're driving." He said. She pulled out a pad of sticky notes, and wrote her snarky comment on it.

'Well, you did say I was gonna pick the coffee house.' Nat chuckled when he saw it. Abigail smiled.

"So," Nat said, "Know any good music?" He asked. Abigail chuckled to herself, and pressed the 'play' button. Suddenly a wonderful guitar riff rang through the car. Nat listened to it for a minute.

"Who is this?" He asked. He looked over at Abigail. She pointed to herself, "Really?" He asked. She nodded, "Not much of a talker, are you?" He asked. She shook her head. They came to a stop light.

'I'm actually mute.' She wrote it down and turn to him, and saw him suddenly on the phone.

"Mom, I just went to go get coffee." He said, "I know who told you." He said. He said goodbye, and turned to Abigail, "Look, I've gotta go back to the school. My mom is freaking out cause I left early without telling her. Abigail nodded, and watched him get out of the car. He waved, and walked back in the direction of the school. Abigail decided to go back home. She pulled in the driveway, and went directly to her room.

"Abby?!" Her mother called. Abigail ran to the corner, and grabbed her guitar. She ran back down the stairs and bumped into her father. He made a "shh" sound, and just walked around her. She ran down the continued flight of stairs when she heard her father.

"Honey, It was just me." He shouted from unstairs. Abigail continued running, and made it back out to her car. She put her guitar in the back, and drove to the old house. She ran in, and sat on the nearest couch. SHe pulled out her guitar, and bagan playing. She suddenly heard a door opening, and closing. She stopped, and looked around for a minute before deciding it was just the house groaning. She went back to playing.

Little did she know there was someone on the otherside of the wall she had her back to.

:^{D

HELLO! I thought I'd update. I want to let you guys know that I usually update with comments! So if you want an update, then COMMENT! ;)


End file.
